trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day of School
"First Day of School" is episode 3 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "In an effort to solve their own problems, without asking for assistance, the girls perform a spell that has disastrous results! Evil Snarf is released from the "Ancient World" and the girls do not know how to return him. Fortunately homeroom teacher Mr Slate and wise Obsidian come to their aid just in time to save our crew from the snarling Snarf. If only the girls had asked for help sooner the entire disaster may have been avoided." Synopsis In the middle of a traffic jam, construction workers try to fix a crevice caused by an earthquake (the one from last episode). From the bottom of the hole, something growls and sends a group of frightened Pixies fleeing. The construction workers wonder if a pipe has busted, but are scared off by whatever is in the hole that is now crawling its way out. In their respective homes, the BFFL girls each wake up, some more unwilling than others, and get ready for their first day of High School. Onyx is freaked out by her coffin alarm clock while Topaz mistakes hers as a Spell Phone ring. Sapphire is upset she was awakened two minutes late. Ruby is already dressed and taking photos of herself, but Amethyst is running around her room, looking for stuff. Her mother comes in and the teen declares to have lost her ankle bracelet, but Wa-Wa points out its already around her leg. Likewise, her mother calmly locates her sweater and binder exactly where they should be and Amethyst admits she’s spazzed. While her mother tries to calm her worries about her first day, Amethyst quotes Ruby’s advice that you should always look like you have everything under control. Her mother then gives her a good luck charm: [Grandma Van Der Troll’s lucky necklace, with the hope that it gives her some confidence. Amethyst happily accepts the gift and, feeling better, heads off to school. The Trolls arrive to Trollzopolis High late and upon entering, run into Coral and her cheerleaders, who demands a late pass and mocks Topaz’s fashion. Nonetheless, she gives them all late passes and asks if they know the way, to which Ruby insists that they do, leading the trolls off. In actuality, they don’t know where there going, but Ruby insists that knowing is “cool” so they must not ask questions or risk looking like losers. Still, the girls are lost and Sapphire is in a panic about how late they are for class. Ruby turns to using a Spell Bead to “bring them help” but seems to have summoned a frightening monster instead. As the smoke fades, they find a cute dog-creature that gives a friendly greeting, introducing himself to be Snarf. Topaz is immediately enamored, but Sapphire is sure having him will be against the rules. Snarf declared that as they set him free, he belongs to them, but when Ruby tries to shoo him away, he growls at her. The group is found by the principal, Trollercrombie, and Topaz quickly hides Snarf in her bag while he escorts them into his office. While he tries to lecture them about being late, he starts to sneeze, mentioning that he’s allergic to Golden Rod and “beasts from the realm of darkness.” He explains to the BFFL that the late passes Coral, Opal and Jade gave them aren't real and that you can only get late passes from the office--but when the BFFL makes it clear that they had honestly had no idea that the late passes that Coral and her friends gave them were real, the principal's kind enough to let them off with a warning and is also nice enough to give them directions to Mr. Trollheimer's class. Topaz places Snarf outside to wait for when she returns, not listening to him when he objects. Now in class, the girls are gazing upon their handsome teacher but Amethyst gets distracted when Snarf bumps behind the window, almost alerting Mr. Trollheimer. As the little creature squeezes into the classroom, Amethyst hides him behind her back but Mr. Trollheimer thinks she has a problem and asks if she’s alright. He also asks about her necklace which she declares is from her grandmother. As snarf starts growling from within Sapphire’s hair, she covers the noise as coming from her stomach and the lunch bell rings, saving them from further inquiry. The trolls walk around outside, spying Flint who is playing his guitar for a group of girls. They also spy Coal, which interest Amethyst, but their greeting is halted when he stumbles and rolls down a hill. The girls return to the athletics field, hiding Snarf from the passing jocks, Rock at the lead. They wonder what to do with the dog-creature. Ruby refuses to go along with Snarf’s “big plans” but Topaz gets in her way, protecting the creature. Coral arrives and calls out the “new meat” for telling on them about the late-passes which earned her and her friends detention. The cheerleaders makes a threatening move at the girls and Snarf jumps out, scaring them with his growls and attempting to bite them until Amethyst grabs him. The cheerleaders run away and Topaz is unfazed by Snarf’s vicious behavior, but Onyx calls the girls together, having finally identified the creature: he was the beast that growled at them while in the Ancient Ruins. Overhearing their conversation, Snarf gleefully admits that it was him they heard, having been trapped in those ruins for centuries until the five of them set him free. Now he wants their help in freeing his “master” and when they try to escape, he threatens them. Onyx’s tries to distract him with a stick and when this fails, Ruby tells him point-blank that they don’t care about his master and that he needs to leave them alone. Snarf is at first hurt by her harsh tone, then becomes enraged and transforms into his true beastly form. The trolls flee, leading Snarf through the outdoor areas and frightening the other students. From his classroom window, Mr. Trollheimer recognizes Snarf and runs to the phone to make a call. Snarf continues to chase the girls through the school building where he corners them in the gymnasium. Before he can attack them, Mr. Trolheimer arrives, accompanied by Obsidian, to the girls’ surprise. Obsidian tells them to use a spell from Amethyst’s necklace and together, the five expel Snarf from the building. They happily thank Obsidian who reveals that Mr. Trollheimer called her, the two being acquaintances. She congratulates the girls for their magic, but while Ruby brags of how they got rid of Snarf, Obsidian warns he’s only run away though they won’t worry about his “master” for right now. Instead, they need to go explain the disaster to Principal Trollercrombie. With school over, Amethyst returns home exhausted, but greets Wa Wa and begins styling the dog’s hair as she earlier promised. Her mother asks her about school and the teen admits that life is more complicated than it used to be. When her mother asks about her grandmother’s necklace coming in handy, the girl secretly agrees. Extended ending That night, Amethyst reviews the last three days from her memory book, happy that she still fits in with her friends. She then renames the file "Best Friends For Life." Spell Moment * Burping Spell Spells Used * Five dumb newbies missing classes, I guess we'll give them all late passes ** User: Coral ** Result: Gives the BFFL late passes * Lost in school on our very first day, bring us help to find our way ** User: Ruby ** Result: Summons Snarf * What we five friends wouldn't do alone, will do together for together we've grown, with help from magic still unknown, magic from the heart of this sacred stone ** User: BFFL ** Result: Sends Snarf away Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes